


~Vamipre Academy - Where The Blood Is Spilled~

by Judal127



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Academy, M/M, Vampires, nct - Freeform, yutae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judal127/pseuds/Judal127
Summary: Inspired by Vampire Academy.The SM Academy is a special school for Vampires, the Noble ones and their guardians. There is a third kind the killer and undead vampires. Taeyong is a guardian at the school and is training to be an official guardian, he never had contact to his parents, they left him at the Academy. So what would happen if he gets to be the guardian of the throne prince. The last one of his family, who died in a car accident a year ago.WARNING: English is not my first language!!





	1. Prologe

The SM Academy is a special school for Vampires, the Noble ones and their guardians. There is a third kind the killer and undead vampires.  
The Noble one are called Moroi, the guardians are dhampires and the third are strgoi.  
The Dhampire are protecting the Moroi from the Strigoi, even though the Moroi have power and can control the four elements, they only use it during lessons.  
The dampires are half hunan and can go outside all day, Moroi can out too, but sunlight bothers them, Strigoi will die when they go into sunlight.  
Strogoi can only be killed with a ironstake, sunlight or you rip their head of. It's really hard they are stronger and faster and have harder bodys. Not really nice to meet them in the dark.  
You can become a Strigoi when you kill during drinking or when you want to, a Moroi can only be born between two Moroi, everything else will be a Dhampire.

Thats it with the formal stuff, now to myself, my name is Taeyong Lee and I'm a soon to be guardian at SM Academy, well i had a more special job i had to protect the soon to be king. And he ist the worst person on earth! He is just a shitty brat, no manners, arrogant as hell and sadly fucking hot! Well he has a feminine vibe and curves a girl would kill for!  
His name is Yuta Na, he has a cute little brother who is a dampire, the little dude is not so bad, he is really funny.

Well in our school it's pohibited to drink blood from dhampires, as a Moroi, there are special humans in our school they can drink from, the headmaster clears their memory after 1 year, that when they have to go.  
I usually eat cheeseburger or any other human food, because i can! Well all dhampires can.

In school i'm.. well my parents turned into strogoi so you know what they think about me. Last year they were killed and everybody cheered, before that my mom was a Dhampire like me and my dad was a Moroi.

That's also a point why i hate that little prince shit, his parents died in a car accident and he is getting his head patted, such a poor boy!

I hate him!


	2. Chapter 1

POV: Taeyong

I'm sure i'm not the only one that hates it to wake up early, well early for me is 6 pm. That's when my day or night begins i usually eat something, make coffee, shower, drink my coffee and go out of my room at 7 pm. My lessons start at 8 so i always go to my friends, the three friends i ever had, and we chat a bit. The first two lessons are something like maths, english or biology and so on, Moroi and Dhampires are mixed.

After the first break we split up, moroi go and learn about their element fire, water, air or earth. Normaly a moroi is specialized on one element, normaly. The Dhampires are having fight lessons how we have to protect our Moroi and how to kill Strigoi. Thats what the lessons are suppose to teach us!

After that we have free time to hang out or do extra training, which i normaly do. The people mostly ignore me, for the thing that my partens did, they turned into Strigoi and killed lots of people, they wanted to be live forever and wanted to turn me when i was old enough, they got killed thanks to my oncle Taemin who distracted them and has now a big scar on his back.

And because of that i spent most of my time training or on the loft of our old church, which is at the same time a library. Im always alone up there i like the colored windows and how the moon shines through them It gives off a nice feeling, you feel like you are in a whole new world.

I dressed up in our black uniform, it had the school logo on the left side on the chest on the long sleeved shirt, it had a line of buttons in the middle where you could see a little red shining through. Also a pair of plain black pants and black shoes. I thought that was simply boring so to spice it up i dyed my hair white with a silver shift. I like it and i got in a lot of trouble for that.

On my way to the little group of freaks that i call friend, i heared the usual insults i hear everyday, is it so hard to come up with something new? Demon, Killer and my favorite Mosquito job stealer are slowly getting old. I ignored them, they usualy dont mess with me, but on some special days i get beaten up pretty bad, and no one does anything because im the bad strigoi son.

Today was a good day i thought, less insults or punches thrown into my face than usuall, what i completely forgot is that today the new students arrive and this time there are Roylas with them, there are 10 Royal familys some are bigger and some are small, I hope someone from the Park family will come here they are the nicest i heared at least.

I saw my three little freaks standing next to a tree and waving in my direction, and i went over to them.

A little introcution to them, first we have Ten he is from Thailand and is pretty small for a guy he is also very feminine, he is like the best friend you could imagine he is a Moroi, you can see it at his petite body the most Moroi are tall and have extrem long legs that doesnt count for him, he has long legs but is super short for a Moroi.

The next one is Jaehyun, he is a Dhampire but has the body of a Moroi he was tall has pale skin, deep eyes so extrem handsome, i would like to have a realationship with him, he is amazing at everything, also his body everything about him is perfect, he is so wonderful.

And last we have Mark a really young Dhampire, he is like the innocent young brother of our group, he will do anything for you when you are nice to him, he is in his first year here and is really hard working on everything, he is going to be an amazing guardian when he is older. I don't really understand why he is with us, he has sooo many friends who are way more popular than us, some of them are royal Moroi.

I was greetened with Jaehyuns amazing smile, he looks cute when he smiles. We talked about the new vampires which will arrive soon, and who we thought is going to be the royal one.

"I just hope that he or she is nice and not a shity brat, like the last royal we had at our school!"

Ten was all about gossip he basicly knew everything about everyone!

"I heard that the Nakamoto brat and his brother will be here! I hope not, oh wait i would like him here, i would like to see him dealing with Tae"

"Shut up Ten, you know that would be World War 3 if they ever met!"

Jaehyun knew that i absolutly hate that asshole of vampire, his name is Yuta Nakamoto he is just a few months younger than me. He and his brother are the last member of the Nakamoto family, their parents died in a car accident two years ago, thats why everybody is so sad for them and how hard it has to be for them, such a bitch.

"I'm going to kill myself if he ever comes here, this is like the only place where i'm safe from him, so please no!"

"I think he is hot"

Jaehyun broke my heart in less than ten seconds, Why?!  
Mark was just laughing along all the time after he contained himself he added.

"We should go and get good seats you know how the others are around Tae"

He was right, i would have to stand and thats the worst thing to do when our princleple is talking for 110000 hours straight. We started walking is was next to our God Jaehyun

"Next week we get to know who we have to protect in the future are you excited?" He said while looking in my eyes

"No, not really i mean we get to know the idiot we will take care of the rest of our lives, you know the most Moroi they are so arrogant and selfish"

"Thats how you see them, i really want to know it, it would be cool to be the guardian of a royal"

Jaehyun always had this sparkles in his eyes when he talked about our future, for him it's the best thing that could happen.

"See you later guys, i have to go"

Ten waved at us and went in the door next to him, he had to sit with the other Moroi, the Dhampires had to sit sepratly, more in the back of the big hall.

We all sat next to each other i was stitting next to the stairs and Mark was sitting between me and Jaehyun.  
The others were looking with disgust at us, well me. Who could blame them i would, maybe, be the same like them.

When the hall was full and almpst every Vampire found a seat, some had to stand in the back, that could have been me, there was a small group standing almost in the middle of the room, i couldn't recognise any royal Moroi, i scaned every face and nope no royal.

Our teacher were talking when the door opened with a lound noise and guess who came in it was the Nakamoto brat and his brother.  
Can someone kill me now? The others looked at me with their mouths wide open, my mouth was open too the same as my eyes. Why did it had to be be him?

"So we want to introduce the new members of our school and the last royal members of the Nakamoto family, your story is unfortuned and we are very sorry for two we want all the best for you and your future"

I want to vomit right now! This bitch again, wow it's like his parents are the only dead ones.

"I bet Jonghyun and Haru are at a better place in heaven and will never be the those devils, that the Strigoi are"

Was that supose to hurt me, because it didn't and it never will. This school hates me, the destiny hates me too, basicly everything hates me! Why Do I even give a shit about it anymore!

Ok from now on, me Taeyong Lee, i will promise to not give a shit about anyone, excepte Jaehyun,Ten and Mark, ever again. So deal with it or go fuck yourself.

So what do i do now this is the new that this is the new me?

Oh right i know, i stood up and just went out while slaming the door, of this stupid building, shut. I bet everyone looked at me and guess what i don't care.

I will change the rules now!


	3. You did WHAT?

POV: Taeyong

"TAEE! WAIT! Where are you going? WAIT! Can You Stop NOW?!"

Jaehyun was running behind me, that means the gathering is over and soon the other students will be here. He catched up with me and was just talking about how mean i was and how unrespectfull it was, but i was now a new person so i dont care.

"You could at least show respect to him, i know that you deserv more than him i mean they did some wrong things to you, of course what your parents did is unforgetable, but they have nothing to do with you. But think about what happened to him, his parents got killed in a car accident, he was sitting right behind them his brother almost got killed too, he saw how they died right in front of his eyes, he saw the blood, the wounds and the bronken bones, no one really knows how he and his brother survived, and i know you like Jaemin he was in the car too"

"I know but i can't stand him, i mean we both lost our parents we should understand each other, but his shitty and bratty attitude makes it even worse, have you even talked to him once? He is the worst person on this planet! Jaemin is nice and cute, he treads me like a normal person like you and the others, but his older brother? Im not sure if they are even related"

Jaehyun just walked next to me and i went up to my escaping spot, the loft of the old church, the thing that suprises me is, that Jaehyun is coming with me, normaly he would go to some people from his training group, but now he is with me and it was dark outside and the moon was shining bright this night, there were almost no clouds, that means the loft was colored in all kinds of colors.

"So here you hang out normaly? Now i know why you are always up here, it's really beautiful up here, just wow"  
"Yeah, thats why i'm always here i think it's calming after all this bullshit that happens trough out the day, and you are the first one who comes up here with me"

"Really? Does that make me special? You look good in this lightning, makes your hair shine in so many colores"

He went, with his hand, through my hair, god thanks i showered this morning. My hair was really shining in Red, Yellow and Blue and the colors between, his hand went down to my face andhe came closer to my face, he almost kissed me, but he stoped just a inch from my face. WHY DID YOU STOP KISS ME RIGHT NOW!

"I forgot that i have training in 5 minutes, sorry i have to go see you later"

And he was gone, wow he really had to leave me alone up here. I sat down, there was a old leather armchair in red standing next to the window, i love this armchair, when i first came here everything was full of dust, i cleaned it and now it was comfy with some candles and the old books. I walked to a bookshelf and picked the book about the frist user of the fifth element

"What are you doing here?!"

I turned around and saw the shitty asshole standing there, looking at me with disgust and leaning against the door with his arms crossed, what a bitch. He walked over to to my armchair and sat down in it, In My Armchair, i need to clean is again when he is finaly gone.

"I was here before you, so im the one who should ask why are you here?"

"I was trying to find a spot to chill, but guess i should call the guardians, we have a Strogoi in our school, we should get rid of it!"

"Well guess what you little bitch! I dont care what you will think about me, but guess i dont care what happened to you or your family and i dont care who you are or your family, but in my opinion your are nothing more than a attetion whore, understood!"

"Oh, do you really think anyone is going to belive what you say? Imagine i would cry and say you hurt me! What would the other say or think about it, hm? How do you think is going to win, me the almost last one of his family how has nothing eles than his brother, or you the lonley boy whos parents turned into Strgoi and killed so many Moroi. So dont think im afraid of you. You nothing just a handsome face!"

Did this bitch just called me handsome? What the hell, is he short on blood?

"What? Why are you looking at me like this? Did you see a ghost?"

"No, but you called me handsome? When you want to drink blood, we have sources here where you can get it! You don't need a blood whore"

He stood up and upshed me down into the armchair, and kept his hands on my shoulders and sat down on my lap, just i could feel his sharp fangs on my neck but he didnt bite me but i feel how my heartbeat was rising.

When you get bitten by a Moroi, they realease large amounts of endorhins, producing a phisical and emotional high, it has a similar effects of an orgasm. His teeth just barely touched my skin but i feel how this high is slowly building up. Shit.

He stood up from my lap, without biting me or doing any harm to me!

"What The Hell Was That? Are You Insane, Do You Know What You Almost Did?"

"What? I was threatened by the demon son and i had to save myself, do you really think anyone would believe you. I mean i'm the poor boy and you are the monster, not me! So would you mind to leave me alone?!"

"Do you really think i'll let you do this? Oh hell no, I will be your worst nightmare! I'm gonna fuck your time here up"

BAM! IN YOUR FACE BITCH.

"You really think you are going to fuck my life up? Bitch the only you're going to fuck is-"

"Yuta?"

We both looked at the door where Jaemin was standing, his eyes widden. After that i looked at me and Miss Princess, now i noticed why he looking like this.  
Yuta was standing right infront of me, pointing at my chest. You could misunderstand it.

"Should i leave you alone, you look like you need time for yourself"

"No Jaemin i- we did not. It's not what you think!"

Should i play with him or against him, shit. I could act like it was getting hot between us or the truth. I mean would i like to makeout with him. NO! But i could do something eles.

"Jaemin your brother is right, we were not doing things. But he told me that he wanted more and i sadly had to tell him no"

I could feel the gaze of a spcific Moroi on me and done, my goal one is reached.

"What i didn't-"

"Ok then i will leave you two lovebirds alone. And Yuta don't be to heartbroken"

Jaemin left us alone, am i gonna die now? Well i had a more or less good life and i will die and not turn into a Strigoi, so Fuck You School.

"WHAT WAS THAT NOW HE THINKS I'M GAY AND THAT I'M INTO YOU, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT DOES TO MY REPUTATION?"

"Yes, and i like it to see you like this"

My Dhampire sense was kicking in again i could sense that Jaemin was still standing infront of the door and looking through the keyhole. How about a little show for him.

I graped his waist and slammed my lips against his, he was so shocked and i pushed him into the red leather armchair, due to the shock he opened his mouth and i took advantage of the Situation, he kinda liked it.

I could feel that Jaemin is runing away and i stood up, backed up from the bitchs lap, left the room, without looking back. I only had to say one thing to him.

"You can do anything, but you won't get rid of the titel 'Strigoi Kisser' now, it gets hard around here when it comes to me. You can say it may ruin your whole life!"

I closed the door behind me and i heared how something flew against it. Maybe he threw a book after me. I saw Jaemin hinding behind a coner but i acted like i didn't see.

Thanks to the gathering we had no lessons today and i had no where to go. I could go and do some extra training.

I reached the training hall and it was empty, so i quickly went home and to get my training clothes, i came back the hall was still empty. The chaning rooms smelled terrible. I dicided that i would train without a shirt today, less sweat on my shirts.

We have dummies that were build like Strigoi to train our skills better. I kicked and punched it a few times to let go all of the anger in my body.

"Don't be so aggressiv Tae, it's not good for your health!"

The betrayer Jaehyun was back, plus he also had his training clothes on.

"The only ones who ahould be worried are this dummy and the princess of shit!"

"Mean, put a shirt on a least! You will catch a cold or get really sick"

He was standing infront of me again, he was just 5 centemeter taller than me.

He gave me the jacket, he was holding just seconds ago.

"I have my things in the changing room i will shower, when i'm done and then go back to my room. You don't have to worry!"

"Ok, but can i ask you what you did with Jaemin? Looked like he saw a Strigoi"

"Well... I don't want to talk about it, also i'm sure you don't want to hear it!"

"You met Yuta and he watched?!"

"Kind of, why are you asking?!"

"Oh gosh Tae! It's his first day here!"

Why has he to be right everytime i do something stupid!

"It was not my fault this time, he started it!"

He shook his head and his muscular arms crossed infront of his chest.

"Ok, let me get my things and we can talk about it in my room, ok?"

Jaehyun nod.

"But hurry up"


	4. Bad Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there was long time no update (all i say is school and is killing me) sorry i will try to update more often

I arrived in my room with Jaehyun threw my stuff on a chair, i will put them away later, i have to enjoy the small amounts of time i have with him.

"So what happened between you two? Don't you dare to lie at me! I saw Jaemins face it had to be really terrible and shocking!"

"We kinda had a moment and let's say.. We got a little closer than we ever should have been. We kinda said our opinion of eachother and scared Jaemin"

"And how did you scare him?"

"Well i said that Yuta is in love with me and gave him a small peak on the cheeks"

He looked at me with his beautiful eyes and i knew that he had no words for it.

"You gave him.. a kiss. YOU gave YUTA a kiss? On HIS cheek!?"

"No Lips and Jaemin saw it, so his reputation will be ruind in 3 days"

"You seem really happy about it, you should leave him alone, he never has done anything directly to you! I know you two have a similar past and you are mistreated, can't you two get along"

He was asking for something impossible me and that Me And The Bitch get along?? Never! Even if we had a normal past our different personalities would crash after just one hour.

"Nope never!"

"Come on Tae! Maybe he is nicer than you thought! And you know he is hot, i would like to see him in something more revealing"

"You are disgusting, how can you live with that kind of thoughts in your head, thats just ew!"

He started to laugh and slaped my shoulder. It hurt, but his dimples look so cute, shit why is he soooo perfect?

"So Tae? where were we last time when we were alone?"

He was lying on my bed now and pulled me down onto him, my face was right next to his, feeling the skin of each other and then when we were about to kiss eachother AGAIN. The door bursted open and who walked in the Facecrack of the century, the bitch herself.

"Wow, did i interruped something?"

"Yes bitch, what do you want?"

Jaehyun sat up and kinda pushed me down and i had to face the Nakamoto bitch.

"Mr. Park wants to talk to us! He said you need to be there too!"

"Fine, Jae I'm sorry that i have to go now, will you stay here?"

"No i will go to my room now, i have to do some homework for tomrrow. So i see you tomorrow"

He waved and went out, now i have to thank the little bitch for ruining my day completely.

"I think i got my revenge for the kiss now! Now come on we are already getting late!"

I followed him through the halls of our school, i wonder what i did wrong this time, last time it was because of the hair dye, the time before was because i hurt someone during training.

We reached the door of Mr Parks office and knocked on the door. We heared a voice say that we should come in. Yuta opened the door for us and we went inside and Mr Park, by the way, he is our trainer and he is responsible for pairing up the dhmpires and moroi in our school, and now i have a worse feeling now.

"Oh there are you two, i was waiting for you, what i wanted to tell you Taeyong you are the best student we have right now and we want you to protect Yuta, as you know he and Jaemin are the last of the Nakamoto clan so we want to have extra protection, our school protects us from Strigoi but no one protecs you from other students"

"And you think I am the best option for that? I'm like the worst im like the target number one for bullieing and beating up, MY parents were Strigoi how do you think the others are treating me?"

"We know about your situation, but we are sure that you are the best protection for him. We just want the best for our royal Moroi"

I looked over to the royal bitch at acording to his face he was not happy about this neither am I. Thats the first time we agree on something.

"I don't want anyone to protect me! And dont need anyone around me! Im good alone, also i have Jaemin we need no one eles!"

"Jaemin was more than happy when i told him he would have a dhampire as extra protection, he was so thankfull that we have Jeno Lee in this position"

Thats one to zero for Mr Park.

"Also i won't discuss any longer with you two and Taeyong if i see you ever seperated, you will get to know a side of me you don't want to know!"

I heared about Mr Parks rage when he is angry i heared he made a Strigoi run away because he was so scary, that's why everyone respects him.

We both just nod and were about to leave his office when he also added;

"Also you both will be sharing a room from now on! Taeyong your things are already moving into Yutas room"

"WHAT!"

"WHAT!"

"Now you can go, Taeyong see you at training tomorrow!"

Thats it i will runaway nope never, NEVER Will I Ever Share A Room With HIM, can i kill myself?

I ran as fast as i could to my room to see if my things are still there and it was a mean joke, but i almost ran into Mark who was carrying a small box

"Mark! What is in that Box?"

"It's some of your stuff Mr Park said we should move it into an another room, he was pretty serious about it. I quote; Do It NO matter what Taeyong says to you!"

"Shit, do you know in whose room you bring my stuff? It's the little bitchs room, or should i say my new roommates room!"

"Wow shit, i knew the rest of the school hates you, but thats wow"

"Yeah my luck is not the best today"

"I have no other choice i have to move your things to his room, by the way he has an amazing room it is gigantic, also you never really spend that much time in your room you won't see him that much"

"I'm his personal bodyguard i have to stay at his side!"

The look on Marks face was hilarious, i would be laughing now if it wasn't for my bad luck.

We walked to the room where i will spend the worst days of the rest.... But as we reached the room the bitch was already there.

"Oh... yeah... my new roommate is here!"

I can hear the irony in his voice and i would act the same way.

"Yeah and look it's the bitchiest royal vampire in the world and he knows how to be ironic WOW. Mark can you go now, i feel like this is going to be ugly"

Mark left and i closed the door behind him, turned around and this little bitch was now standing right before me and pushing me into the door and there wasn't space for a piece of paper between us. His one had was on my shoulder and the other on my chest.

"What do you want now?"

"You!"


End file.
